


The Eighth

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the eighth: "Besides, Nanao-chan's no fun to tease, and she completely refuses to eavesdrop on the taicho's meeting. How annoying."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth

I really miss having you around, Lisa. It just isn't the same without you around. 

Besides, Nanao-chan's no fun to tease, and she completely refuses to eavesdrop on the taicho's meeting. How annoying. Anyway, our dear Nanao-chan has grown into a beautiful young lady. I think I liked her better when she was a little girl – my ears are still ringing from the last time she yelled at me for falling asleep on the roof. 

You really should stop corrupting your subordinates, Lisa. 

But she admires you greatly, even to this day. 

I think both of us would really like it if you could drop by for a visit, Lisa. Come back soon.


End file.
